


Rose Coloured Youth

by decolark



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), あんさんぶるスターズ！ | Ensemble Stars!
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decolark/pseuds/decolark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ensemble Stars short works collection.</p><p>(8) leo & tsukasa + fantasy AU? // Please. Please be okay. Please let me make it in time.<br/>(9) chiaizu, mini update version<br/>(10) chiaizu + formal wear (or lack thereof?) // It was a crying shame Chiaki attended so very little formal events.<br/>(11) tsukatori // Two rich kids nearly die.<br/>(12) chiaki + eichi // “...And here I thought a selfless reason would have swayed you…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Shinobu, ambiguous pairing)

**Author's Note:**

> (1) shinobu // "I've seen Shinobu cry before."  
> (2) chiaizu // Chiaki takes a nap in a lap.  
> (3) ritsukoga // Ritsu's a brat.  
> (4) eileo // This is a rather nice pen.  
> (5) (fem)ritsuizu // On one hand, _thank you Anzu_ , but on the other, this just wouldn't do.  
> (6) (past)ritsuizuleo + onesided? // He's so dumb! If he likes him so much, he should just stop holding back.  
> (7) chiaizu + military doctor AU (2k words)// They shook hands over the introduction, and Chiaki smiled for the first time since entering the room; it felt just as warm as his touch.  
> (8) leo & tsukasa + fantasy AU? // Please. Please be okay. Please let me make it in time.  
> (9) chiaizu, mini update version  
> (10) chiaizu + formal wear (or lack thereof?) // It was a crying shame Chiaki attended so very little formal events.  
> (11) tsukatori // Two rich kids nearly die.  
> (12) chiaki + eichi // “...And here I thought a selfless reason would have swayed you…"
> 
> I don't like posting these standalones, and it seems like all the cool kids have one of these, so I thought I'd start one too. A lot of these should, in theory, be on my twitter/privatter.

I've seen Shinobu cry before.

In fact, I've seen him cry many, many times.

He cried when we met. Out of nervousness, I think. His eyes shone from the start of tears, but didn't quite spill over. He probably hoped I didn't notice. He cries when he remembers it too.

He cried on his birthday, holding all his little knick knacks that were given to him. Snot dribbling as he thanked everyone. I don't think I'll ever forget that smile. He was "lonely" before... he told me later, accepting my handkerchief. He couldn't believe how kind people could be. I couldn't believe how far he had come.

Though, I've never once seen him cry because he was hurt. At those times, he would proudly tell me 'a ninja never cries!' Yet, there are times he has teared up when he thought someone else was.

He cried when we met a cat along our path. He cried when a sad story was told at lunch by our friends. He cried when he was the centre of attention with the school's rabbit, and ran too. He cried when I said "I love you," and he continued to when he said it back with a smile. He cried the first time we held hands, and I dried his tears with my sleeve.

Countless times... He has shown his tears in front of me.

But.

I've never seen him cry like this.

Never had I heard such heartbreaking sobs, such painful sobs. Not from him.

This was nothing like any of the other times.

I would have liked nothing more in that moment to hold him in my arms, and pat his shaking back until the tears flowing down his cheeks had long stopped. To tell him that it was okay.

But, I have no right.

This was my fault, after all.

I hurt him.

And, he cried.


	2. (chiaiz)

Izumi's fingertips softly touched the sides of Chiaki's face. His eyes were closed, but the corners of his mouth upturned slightly, giving him away. Izumi paid it no mind as he lightly dragged his fingers over his cheekbones, then down his jawline. Engrossed in his actions, Izumi hadn't realized his breathing wasn't quite even, and he took his hands away, but the tingling feeling from touching him stayed. His heart didn't slow down as he stared at Chiaki's peaceful almost-sleeping face. He ignored the squeezing in his chest, replacing his fingertips upon his boyfriend's skin. He traced his collarbone with a feather light touch.

"Mmbff," eyes still closed, Chiaki's ghost of a smile grew into a full out grin and he shifted his shoulders a little, "It tickles..."

"Don't like it?" So he said, but Izumi didn't retract his hands. His index finger slid underneath the edge of the collar of Chiaki's t-shirt, lifting the fabric slightly.

"No, it's not unpleasant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY... This was the first time I referred to Chiaki as Izumi's boyfriend in something like this, I'm so embarrassed I could die.


	3. (ritsukoga)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still SFW, but it's pre-r18

Ritsu flopped onto the edge of the bed, flinging his slippers off by kicking up his feet.

"Oi," Koga snapped, "Don't make a mess."

"Co~rgi, I'm thirsty~" Ritsu sung, ignoring his scolding.

"No blood," Koga managed to get in before Ritsu continued. Pouting, he thought for a moment.  He considered complaining about how terrible it was to deny a vampire blood, but his goal was something else after all. "Then, get me some water," he pointed towards a pitcher on the side table.

Koga was halfway done pouring a glass when he realized Ritsu had just ordered him around, and he slammed the cup back down, "Don't tell me what to--"

"Hey, you just told me not to make a mess!" Ritsu interrupted, "Bring it here before you spill."

Again, Koga found himself in front of Ritsu before he knew it. Dammit, he wanted to complain,  but it'd just look pathetic at this point. He looked away and held out the cup, but his head snapped back to Ritsu once he felt a hand on his wrist, tugging him closer.

"Corgi, you're holding it too far away..."

"Wh-- hold the cup yourself, damn it!!"

But, Ritsu already drew him close enough to put his lips on the rim of the glass, so Koga reluctantly tilted it slightly for him to sip the liquid.

Or, well, he thought it was just slightly.

A trickle of water escaped the edge of his mouth, trailed down Ritsu's chin and continued into his collar.

"... Aah, look at what you did..."

"Who's fault is that--"

"Yours, now clean it up."

Ritsu pulled Koga down, so that he was kneeling in front of him.

"...?"

"You're a puppy, aren't you? Lick it up."

 _Ah, so that's what it was,_ it all clicked in Koga's head now.  He wasn't _just_ going to play along though; he couldn't stand that smug look on Ritsu's face.

"Uwah!?" Ritsu yelped as Koga's hands around his hips dragged him off the bed to land onto the taller boy's lap.

Koga tilted Ritsu's chin up.

"Horny brat," he muttered into his collarbone before giving his neck a long swipe with his tongue, earning a shudder from Ritsu.


	4. (eileo)

"Wahahaha!!!"

The bang of the second floor window slamming open sent birds scattering from the treetops in panic. Leo leaned rather dangerously out of it.

"I can feel my brain photosynthesizing ☆" he smiled contentedly with closed eyes at the sun as it warmed his face, "Isn't it nice, Sena?"

When there was no answer, he kept his hands on the bottom of the window and arched his back so he could look behind him though upside down. A flipped and empty 3A classroom greeted him.

"Ooh!? He's not here!?" he pulled himself up and spun around to examine the room once more, "It's true! He's not! Did he get kidnapped by aliens, perhaps!?"

"...Mmnnggh..." Leo put a hand to his chin, "It must be that after al... ahh!!! Inspiration is welling up!! I have to..."

He didn't even bother finishing his sentence as he dug through his sweater pockets for a notebook. Paper in hand, he searched for a pen, but ended up grabbing one off a nearby desk in haste.

×××

"Aah~ I really am a genius, this'll make Beethoven weep!" Leo held his notebook at arm's length, admiring his work. Finished, he moved to replace both pen and paper in his pocket when he remembered the pen wasn't his.

He held it up to the light, "Hoh~ this is a rather nice pen, isn't it? Is it Sena's? He has good taste after all."

As he considered pocketing it and asking Izumi if he could have it later (maybe, if he remembered), the door to the class slid open.

"Oh? If it isn't Tsukinaga-kun," a warm smile.

"Aah? Here I was having a good time, and the blockhead emperor has to show up," an irritated scowl.

Eichi ignored the insult and scorn, turning his attention to Leo's hands, "Is that my pen? Writing a song... It writes smoothly, doesn't it?"

Leo squinted at the pen in his hands. Now that the student president mentioned it, he could barely make out a worn down 'Tenshouin' engraved onto the pen.

"Huh," he turned to Eichi, "So, this is your pen?"

"Yes, my favourite, in fa...." Eichi started, but faltered as Leo tossed it behind him, out the window.

"It sucks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people enjoy that I really wanted Leo to throw Eichi's pen out the window?


	5. (ritsuizu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request from levkun like forever ago for ritsuizu, but...... I think I'll have to write another, this ended up ... not how I expected  
> I decided to post it anyway though

"Ritsu-senpai, Ritsu-senpaaaaaai!"

"Urgh... your voice is annoying... Su~chan, Do me a favour and shut up, ok~?"

"I can't!" Tsukasa tugged at the covers from the bed Anzu had set up, "Sena-senpai made it absolutely clear that I must fetch you to come help!"

Ritsu grudgingly sat up, eyes still closed, “What time is it?” 

“Almost noon.”

“What?” Her face scrunched up, “Are you both trying to kill me? The sun’s at its highest point, I'm going back to sleep.”

“No!” Tsukasa grabbed her hand and pulled as hard as she could to keep the other upright, “I have a parasol to take cover if you wish! I'll buy you soda! Ritsu-senpai, please come!”

“Haah, I don't want to…” Ritsu whined. She let herself be dragged upwards, but leaned against her kouhai, resting her head on the shorter’s, “What's this you're wearing?"

Tsukasa pressed her skirt down as her senpai pulled at the fabric, "Onee-sama had us try on a couple possible outfits while we advertise... actually, why aren't you wearing one?"

"Eeh, I don't want to," she glanced at her school jersey before continuing to lean on the struggling Tsukasa.

"You don't want to do anything..."

**

Under the shade of Tsukasa's white parasol, Ritsu finally remembered what they were doing today when she spotted the third year member through throngs of people. 

Izumi had her hair up in a high ponytail today, away from her neck that was starting to sweat from the heat and physical activity. She passed out flyers and tickets by the shopping district, pleasantly enough. Ritsu could clearly see she was pretty annoyed though. (Probably her fault for not coming.)

As they got closer, Ritsu found Izumi was wearing something different than their kouhai, a dance outfit that included a baggy shirt with a tank top underneath all tucked into short shorts. Very short ones.

Izumi herself seemed oblivious to it, but she was garnering quite a bit of attention with her legs alone. Ritsu joined in the staring at the stretch of beautiful white thighs before glaring at the closest enthralled high schooler. On one hand,  _ thank you Anzu _ , but on the other, this just wouldn't do.

"Ritsu-senpai?" Tsukasa called after her as she left the shade of the parasol, shrugging off her jersey jacket. 

"Secchan~"

“There you a--” 

A million things had run around her head when she heard Ritsu’s voice, the most prominent being annoyance over her absence, but all of that was forgotten as she turned and found herself practically nose to nose with her unitmate.

“What're you…” Izumi tried to back up to give herself some personal space, but for some reason her hips were being dragged closer to Ritsu’s. The shorter girl wound the sleeves of her jersey around her hands, the body part of it wrapping around Izumi’s waist, and she pulled the other closer until their hips lay flush against each other. Izumi could feel heat rising to her cheeks, close enough to feel Ritsu’s breath tickle them.

“Outfit looks suuuper cute on you,” Ritsu leaned forwards to close the short distance and give her a peck on the lips, “But, I think you should change A.S.A.P.”

And, with that, she was gone.

Izumi stood red faced and speechless, Ritsu’s track jacket tied around her waist and the flyers strewn across the pavement around her.


	6. (ritsuizuleo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I wrote this way back in like May!? And then misplaced the file haha......... It's here now though! I kinda lost track of where I was going with this half way though, but yeah...

Silence filled the prep room, interrupted only by Leo drumming his pen against the counter, lost in thought.

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

"......" Izumi fiddled with Ritsu's mic piece to make sure it was on properly, ignoring Leo's fidgeting.

_Tap tap..._

_..._

He sighed in relief. The noise had finally sto-

_Tap tap tap taptaptaptap_

"Ou-sama, stop th-- wh--!?" he started to snap, but suddenly, the pen was flying across the room, and Leo's hands were now around Izumi's face.

"Sena!!" Leo brought his own face close.

"Wh-what! Don't shout, I'm right here," he flushed slightly at the proximity, his hands on Leo's wrists, but not pulling them away.

"I think! I do want to change the composition after all!"

"... _What_. No. No! We are going on stage in _5 minutes_ , you're _not_ changing the composition--"

"Then I won't go on stage! I won't allow an imperfect song to be played for Knights! Sena, just, I don't know, do something! Buy me some time."

And, just as quick as the previous outburst, Leo was gone.

Izumi was left to open and close his mouth like a fish out of water before gritting his teeth, "So~ annoying, such a pain!" Tsukinaga Leo was not at all cute in the slightest. Not one bit. Not to Izumi.

"Kuma-kun."

"..."

"Kuma-kun, I know you're listening, get up."

"... I don't want to, Secchan's gonna make me do something so~ annoying."

Izumi grabbed the back of Ritsu's collar tugging him upright, not so roughly that the uniform would be wrecked, but firmly. Ritsu also sat up with the movement for the same reason.

"Look, just, go after Ou-sama, okay?" Izumi pushed a slightly unwilling Ritsu out the door, "I'll think of something about our performance, so make sure he gets his stuff done and--"

"-- that he's okay?" Ritsu cut in.

"Ye... No! Make sure he comes back! What the hell?!"

"Hmm," Ritsu switched their positions and he pushed Izumi's back towards the way Leo ran off to, "Since you're so worried, _you_ go find Ou-sama, I'll go to the stage."

"Haah?! When did I say that, don't put words in my mouth."

"Fine, fine. I have a way better personality than you, so just let me deal with it, they love me."

"..." Izumi took a deep breath, then mumbled with the exhale, "...Thanks..."

Ritsu waved as the other rushed off, but his smile faltered the moment Izumi was out of sight.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Ahh, what am I doing, seriously."

He didn't miss the way Izumi smiled at Leo's notes and scribbles when he wasn't around, the way his eyes lingered over their leader a little longer while watching videos of their performances, or how he seemed to, just, pick up the way Leo talked. He's so dumb! If he likes him so much, he should just stop holding back.

...So Ritsu thinks, but...

"The dumbest one here... must be me," he sighed and turned to head in the opposite direction of his unit mates, towards the stage.

There's no way he'd smile for him like he does for Leo.

 


	7. (chiaizu, military doctor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this is.. pretty long compared to the others, but I can't justify it for it's own fic because it's all vent writing and I have a similar one that I do want to post as a oneshot or something later, so I'm leaving it here
> 
> So, I tried to make it sort of past personality, but, of course, I don’t actually know how it is. Chiaki was ‘similar’ to Midori? But, I didn’t want him to be like, I wanna die Midori-like… So he ended up kinda like a lost puppy, maybe it’s too OOC, I don’t know, please tell me what you think! Izumi is a little nicer like he’s the one leading Chiaki instead of the other way around like it usually is for me, but I’m trying for something like he gets meaner after Chiaki dies because canon Izumi said he ‘lost everything’ in the past, right? Tbh, I don’t know what I’m doing either. They’re still incredibly gay, how could this happen??
> 
> After like, the first section, I pretty much gave up referring to them as anything other than their names… Bad, I'm sorry.
> 
> I have absolutely no idea how anything medical works, nor do I know anything about military, so if things don’t make any sort of sense, I apologize m(_ _;m)
> 
> Thanks everyone.

“No, no, no no no _no_.”

Blood seeped out between his fingers no matter how tightly Izumi pressed. Every rational part of him knew that this situation screamed that there was no hope; only a miracle could save him.

“Izu…” A wet cough that sounded like he pierced a lung cut off his words, like he needed to _more_ problems at this point.

If Chiaki needed a miracle, that's just what Izumi had to provide.

“Don't talk,” Izumi stripped off his jacket and tied it tightly over the profusely bleeding wound, initial panic ebbing away.

His mind raced over what he can do with what he has before transportation arrived and at the same time, what he will need when they arrived at the hospital when he felt something wet on his cheek.

He turned towards Chiaki’s face, the other’s bloody hand pressing into his face. Chiaki was smiling.

“Izumi, I love you.”

Izumi’s breath hitched in his throat, and he gripped Chiaki’s wrist.

“I love you too.”

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Chiaki's brow.

“You'll be okay, I promise.”

+++

The rap of knuckles on the door startled Izumi out of his unintended rest at his desk. He groaned, hand going immediately to the crick in his neck.

“Come in,” he called, throwing his glasses on top of the folders he had slept on.

“Sena-sensei,” it was the general… Or commander, or something... Izumi was bad at ranks, “I'd like to introduce you to a new addition.”

Izumi stood as the officer held the door open for a brunet a little taller than himself.

“This is Morisawa Chiaki from branch 14. His home town is around there, but his skills are superb, so he was transferred here to HQ.”

This Morisawa fellow in question had a kind of embarrassed face. It was… a little cute. Just a little.

“And here is our station doctor, Sena Izumi. Very good head on his shoulders, and probably on his way to head of division. I thought I'd introduce you two since you're both top of the class in your respective fields and young to boot.”

The officer laughed to himself, over something  the two didn't quite understand. They shook hands over the introduction, and Chiaki smiled for the first time since entering the room; it felt just as warm as his touch.

… … …

“Aah… Sena-sensei?”

“I'm here,” Izumi answered the voice coming from the entrance of the room, and he finished up wrapping a soldier’s sprained ankle. He gave him a nod with a “keep off it” before pushing his rolling stool back to peek around the curtain at his new guest.

“Oh… Morisawa, was it?”

The taller man stood awkwardly in the doorway, one hand holding the other lightly.

“Y-yes! I'm pleased you bothered to remember my name…”

“Not a lot of people get introduced to me,” a lame excuse, whatever, “What can I do for you?”

“I, uh, burnt my hand a little… In the kitchen--”

His chair clattered as Izumi shot out of his chair and grabbed his wrist. “Did you run it under cold water?” he said urgently, dragging the brunet to the sink in the corner.

“N-no?” was the bewildered answer.

Excellent. He was a knucklehead muscle man with no common sense. Izumi felt a headache coming on.

He twisted the tap handle and quickly tested that the water wasn't warm from the last time someone used it before thrusting Chiaki’s hand underneath.

Under the clear running water, Izumi could see that this was a minor burn, but not exactly ‘a little.’ He released the other’s wrist (Chiaki thankfully kept his hand under the water) and was about to turn away to find him some soothing cream and antibacterial ointment, but noticed the cuff of his sleeve getting soggy from the splashes.

He had to get it out of the way of the injury anyway, so he looped one arm under his so that he could roll up the sleeve.

"How's the pain? Do you want an ibuprofen, or..." Izumi said as he finished rolling it up and glanced at his face to discover they were a lot closer together than he had thought.

“I, uh. I-I'm okay, I think. Yeah,” Chiaki stumbled over his words, looking up and down and everywhere else but his face, as Izumi stepped back.

… … …

“For someone who's supposedly A-rank, you sure are in here a lot.”

Izumi had came back from a quick lunch break to find Chiaki trying to pour iodine down onto his scratched up face from the bottle. After a lot of yelling, Izumi had him sitting sheepishly on the edge of a spare bed while he prepared to apply it _properly._

“Aha… ahaha…” Chiaki didn't answer.

“So?” Izumi gripped his chin, forcing him to look forwards and tilting it up.

“Eh?” Chiaki had such a panicked expression like ‘is he really making me answer I don’t have anything to say oh my god what do I do’ that Izumi couldn't keep a smirk to himself.

“Not ‘eh?’ What happened to your face?” He dabbed iodine on his cheek with a cotton ball.

“Oh… That,” Chiaki winced a little at the stinging, but also looked slightly relieved, “I was trying to get this cat out of a tree… She didn't like it very much.”

“Apparently,” he scoffed, “And?”

Chiaki blinked as if he wasn’t used to having a conversation, “And…?”

“And,” Izumi repeated, “What are you even doing with a cat, what happened to her?”

“Mm,” his fingers drummed against the edge of the bed, “She got in from outside the grounds, the kids couldn’t come in to fetch her, so I just… helped them out a bit.”

“Oh? What a softie.”

Chiaki laughed.

“They were really happy to have their cat back,” he went on. Izumi thought he was fairly good at speaking once he got to it.

“Looking at me like I was some kind of hero…” a bit of wistfulness spread into the taller’s voice.

Izumi quirked one eyebrow as he turned his face in his hand side to side for a final examination before finally releasing his chin, and having a seat on his rolling stool.

“...” Chiaki bit his lip, and when he opened his mouth again, his voice was soft “I don’t really think… a soldier would fall under that category.”

There seemed to be something he didn’t want to talk about. Well, Izumi had secrets of his own.

“Circumstance brings you weird places, I guess.”

… … …

“Sena-sensei!”

“Gaah!?”

Izumi had been lost in thought, and the shout started him back to reality. His elbow hit a ceramic bottle off the table.

That’s… going to make a huge mess. He resigned himself to the fact the moment he made contact with it. What a goddamn pain.

“Woah.”

A hand shot out.

Chiaki had leaned way forward instinctively to grab the bottle before it crashed to the ground.

That was all good and dandy, but… He had been standing right in front of Izumi, so in order to do that, Izumi was forced to lean back, and Chiaki’s hand was at the small of his back, making sure he didn’t fall.

They stayed like that for a few moments before they both moved apart at once, red faced.

“... Ah, here,” Chiaki held out the rescued bottle.

“...Thanks.”

“...”

“... Hey, do you want to call me by name instead?”

“... Huh?”

… … …

Under the bright lights of the hospital, the wound looked even worse.

Izumi ran beside the bed and rattled off instructions as they hastily pushed it down the hallway, his hand intertwined with Chiaki’s weak grip.

“Hang in there… Just a little more.”

… … …

“Uwah?!” Chiaki jumped as something cold pressed into his neck.  He grabbed it and twisted around to see Izumi.

“Hey, congratulations,” he sat beside him on the bench.

“...Thanks,” Chiaki looked down at the can of juice in his hand. Izumi wasn't sure how to read that expression.

“Ranked number 1 out of everyone, huh?" he leaned back onto his palms and looked up at the sky.

"Just for this assessment..." Chiaki was being modest because Izumi knew he'd come out on top for multiple others, but didn't say anything "I don't know why they're making such a big deal out of it... it doesn't make me particularly happy."

Izumi didn't know either. It was almost as if the higher ups wanted to alienate Chiaki further. He was already the target of bullying out of jealousy. Even though Chiaki cared about each and every one of them, he wasn't able to make proper relations with his comrades, hated more than anything. Almost all of his free time was spent in the infirmary.

Izumi didn't know what to say.

"At least you look good in the celebratory uniform."

... Why on earth did he say _that_ out of all things.

... ... …

“Hm? What's this?” Chiaki set down the box of supplies he was helping carry to examine an unmarked envelope placed upon the desk.

“What's what?” Izumi nudged him aside to put his own box down.

“ _Out of nowhere, I can't seem to keep my feelings unknown,_ ” Chiaki read the first line out loud, “Is this a love letter?!”

“What?!” Izumi made a grab for the paper, “Give me that!”

Chiaki took a step back, raising the letter high above his head, so it was out of reach, “ _I can't seem to get my mind off you--_ ”

“Chiaki! Give it!” Izumi placed one hand on his shoulder and stood on his tippy toes, hopping up in hopes it would give him the leverage he needed to snag the letter. To no avail though, all he succeeded in doing was sending them both to the floor.

Hands planted on the tiles on either side of Chiaki’s head, Izumi looked into his eyes, the world still.

… … …

Chiaki and Izumi jerked apart at a knock at the door.

“Sena-sensei, have you seen-- oh, there you are, Morisawa. You spend a lot of time in here, don't you?”

Izumi placed an elbow on the desk, leaning into a hand that covered his mouth.

Chiaki, standing a metre away, looked guiltily at the ceiling with a nervous chuckle, running a hand through his hair.

… … …

“Aren't you turning in? You have an early start tomorrow,” Izumi didn't look up from the papers he was studying, pencil writing smoothly without pause.

“I have an early start every morning,” Chiaki answered. He was laying on his side, head propped up with one arm. They had pushed one of the beds right beside the desk, so Chiaki could even place his chin on the table if he wanted to.

“Does that mean you don't need sleep?”

“I think I'll stay here a little while longer.”

Izumi glanced at him, the single desk light dimly shining on his tired face.

“Staying here doesn't mean you can't have some rest,” he pushed Chiaki’s shoulder so that he lay flat on his back.

“Fine, fine,” Chiaki gathered Izumi’s lapels in one hand to pull him down and lightly press their lips together.

“Good night, Izumi.”

“Sweet dreams, Chiaki.”

… … …

“Chiaki! _Chiaki!_ ” Izumi called desperately, gripping his shoulders with two blood covered hands.

“Don’t close your eyes… Please, please,” tears blurred his vision, his previous shouting diminishing into a hoarse whisper, “Stay with me… please…”

His head lowered into Chiaki’s chest as he prayed for any sort of answer from him.

He had no idea how much time he spent there with Chiaki’s warmth draining away before he felt a touch on his shoulder.

“You did your best, but he's gone.”

“...” He didn't answer. He didn't move.

“If there was any chance he could have lived, you would have succeeded. Please don't think less of your ability, I've never seen anyone perform so well under that pressure.”

It didn't seem like this person was going to leave him alone, so he slowly straightened up, eyes puffy and red.

“I'm really sorry, he must have been very important to you.”

Izumi bit his lip. ‘ _Must have been_.’ Past tense.

… … …

He bolted upright, breathing hard and covered in sweat. Chiaki’s name forming on his lips, he clutched at the covers. It took a few moment for him to collect himself as he came to his senses. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and swallowed to even his breathing, alone in his dark room.

His chest ached… Was he going to be plagued by nightmares like this for the rest of his life?

“Fuck,” he swiped his pillow off his bed blindly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's actually a weird continuation of this I thought up, but I never wrote it and it works as standalone.... yeah, I probably won't ever.


	8. (Leo & Tsukasa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a long looong time ago, but I decided I'm never going to finish it, so here it is!

“Do you really have time for this?”

Eichi still laughed despite it being dispersed by racking, bloody coughs. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Realization dawned on Leo, and he swore, slamming his sword back into its sheath and tossing Eichi’s away. He was dimly aware of it splashing into the water as he sprinted back the way he had arrived.

Of course, of course of course  _ of course.  _ How could he have been so  _ stupid _ ? Eichi could fight, but in the end he still had a broken, sickly body, only good for drawing attention away from the real objective. Leo cursed himself for not seeing through such an obvious ploy and letting his own desire for revenge overtake him as his boots pounded on the well worn path. He didn't slow while taking turns around tight corners; in fact, he willed himself to move faster. If anything happened to him, Leo would never forgive himself.

_ Please. Please be okay. Please let me make it on time. _

“Suou!” his name burst forth from Leo’s lips as the heavy wooden door slammed open, his chest heaving from the exertion of running all the way here and the anxiety churning his stomach.

He imagined the worst. There was so much  _ red.  _ A deep rich red, not too different from the hair of a young brat he knew. How much blood was there in that tiny body… Gods it… It was  _ everywhere, _ and--

“Lea…” the voice choked, “Leader?”

Leo spun towards the sound, hand touching the hilt of his sword.

Tsukasa, covered in the same red, stood beside the door, a bloody fire poker held high above his head, ready to strike at the intruder that came through the door. 

In the moment where neither of them recognized each other, Tsukasa had looked determined, yet utterly terrified. Now, relief flooded his features, and the metal poker clattered to the ground out of his shaking hands, drained of all tension.

“I-I didn't know what to do,” Tsukasa stuttered, trying to keep it together, but tears were already overflowing, “He was so big, and I was so  _ scared _ . He said you were dead, a-and I… I…”

Leo grabbed his hunched, shivering shoulders, and looked him up and down.

“Are you hurt?” he asked urgently, “I need you to take some deep breaths and tell me where you're hurt.”

Tsukasa brought his watery eyes from the ground to meet Leo’s green ones and took a deep breath. He slowly shook his head, “I’m fi--”

The end of Tsukasa’s sentence was muffled into Leo’s shoulder when he hugged him tightly.

“I'm sorry.”

Tsukasa didn't answer for moment, letting his weight be supported by the other.

“You're late…” he hiccuped into the rough fabric. It was nothing like the soft silk he had always used, but it was familiar and comforting nonetheless.

“I know, I know I am. I'm sorry.”

“.... Is he dead?”

Leo turned his head to look at the fallen thug. A section of his head was matted and a vast amount of blood was pooled around a wound in his neck where Tsukasa had jabbed him. If he had arrived a little earlier, Leo guessed he'd probably see blood still gushing from it.

“Yeah, he's definitely not getting up again.”

“Oh… Oh gods…” the younger gripped him tighter, hands clenched into the back of his tunic.

“It's okay,” Leo used one hand that was previously wrapped around his shoulders to pet his hair soothingly, “You did well.”

After a while, Tsukasa's breathing started to slow and even out as the adrenaline left his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it always Eichi? Idk man I have a problem


	9. (mini chiaizu)

Their foreheads tapped together lightly, and Chiaki paused, eyes half lidded, to watch Izumi’s lashes flutter and eyes close before letting his own shut. Their breaths mingled, lips so close, but so very far.

Izumi’s hands lay against the sides of Chiaki face, finger tips twirling through the bit of hair it was buried in. His shirt gathered where it was pushed up by Chiaki’s arms wrapping around his waist and tugging him closer into his lap.

Without even visual hints, Izumi seemed to say impatiently: What are you doing? Hurry up, I’m waiting.

Chiaki’s lips twitched into a smile before he leaned up to oblige his boyfriend. He’d do everything he can to spoil him.


	10. (chiaizu + formal wear)

At the beginning of the evening, Chiaki had been perfectly put together, not a hair astray, every piece of his tuxedo in its place.

All thanks to Izumi, of course. It had been a lot of snapping and patience, but he got a couple good photos out of it, so he considered a success.

Chiaki now, of course, was considerably less pristine. One would think Izumi would be much more annoyed (and rightfully so) than he was currently feeling, but he's found the change throughout the evening… Fascinating to watch.

First to go were the gloves, they sat right near where Izumi lay his elbow to rest against the table. It was to be expected from such a touchy guy; he wanted to  _ feel  _ things.

Next was the hair, going from carefully slicked back to how it naturally fell (also known as: how he wore it every day) due to all his gawking and excited head-turning.

( _ “Sena, look at the that! Wow, Sena, look at this!” _

_ “Shut up, don't act like a child.” _ )

Chiaki’s blazer was draped against the back of Izumi's chair, like if he put it over his own, he'd forget it altogether. 

(Like there was nowhere else to put it since they came together…Since they were… Together.)

Izumi watched him, chin resting in one hand. Across the room, Chiaki excitedly spoke to the other member of his unit who had been in the same year, one of the oddballs. At the start of their exchange, Chiaki had struggled with his bow tie and succeeded in loosening it, but now he was getting antsy again, rolling up his sleeves to his elbows as he talked. He did it automatically, with fluid motions, as if he didn't realize he was doing it. 

(He probably didn't.)

What was next? Izumi mused to himself that it could be the watch. Or it could very well be the vest, but he hoped not. The belt at the back still held taut, properly accenting his waist.

Izumi imagined his own white gloved fingers slipping underneath the buckle, loosening the fabric straps.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Was this party that boring? 

(No, Chiaki just held his attention  _ that _ much, and it was a crying shame Chiaki attended so very little formal events.)

Izumi sipped his champagne, eyes never leaving the taller brunet.

His own clothes were still perfect, just as they were at the start of the evening. But, maybe, Izumi was thinking… Once they got back to their room, he'd have to return the favour for this display of dishevelment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this for Valentines day........... what happened, I don't know, but please hmu if you ever write strip tease Izumi, save my life


	11. (tsukatori)

Tsukasa’s back hit a high bar counter covered in a clear dust cover. He glanced behind him quickly to confirm he couldn't walk backwards any further before turning back to his armed pursuer. He considered screaming for help, but in this corner of the mansion— far away from the ballroom where the main event was held— filled with dusty antiques, he doubted there'd be any one to hear him.

Licking his dry lips, he willed his voice not to shake as he spoke slowly and carefully, “Who are you? Why are you doing this?”

The giant of a man didn't answer. Only his eyes were exposed from the balaclava over his head, but it shone with a sickening ecstasy that Tsukasa could only assume meant a crazed grin was plastered on his face. As he cornered the boy, the massive cleaver he gripped in one great meaty hand glinted ominously against the dim light. A low rumbling chuckle sounded from his barrel shaped chest, and then the knife came up, ready to cut down into his victim.

Tsukasa's heart beat a million times per minute as fear seized his body. He wanted to run with all his being, but there was nowhere  _ to _ run. Was he going to die here? No! He would not just lay down and die here! His mind raced, his eyes darting around him for something,  _ anything, _ that could help.

Then, he caught a flash of white over the man’s shoulder. It wavered and dipped, and Tsukasa squinted at it through the gloom. 

_ What was that? _

With another heavy step forward from his attacker, Tsukasa glimpsed bright pink hair and had a very educated guess on who that might be.

His attention, however, was diverted to the immediate danger of a knife swinging down towards him.

_ Shit,  _ he cursed to himself as his arms (pretty useless against meat cleavers if he might add) came up to shield his head, and he crouched to make himself a smaller target, squeezing his eyes shut. They flew open again when he heard shattering and a thunk above him. His arms were peppered white vase shards, and a sizeable chunk embedded itself into his left forearm, but he barely felt it through the adrenaline. Above him, the massive knife quivered where it struck deep into the lacquered wood of the bar counter when the man staggered from the pottery being smashed over his head.

Unfortunately, that hadn't been enough to take him out, and the thug whirled around furiously after regaining his balance, catching Tori with the back of one of his large hands and sending him flying off the table he stood on with a cry.

Tori landed on his back with the wind knocked out of him, banging his head painfully against the floorboards. He didn't even get the chance to complain or catch his breath though since a hand the size of a dinner plate came down over his throat, pressing him into the wood. Panic seized his chest, and his lungs screamed for air. Strangled choking noises escaped his throat as his fingers pulled at the hand in vain, nails drawing angry red marks against the calloused skin.

Just as he started to see spots, he heard huge crash that sounded far away in his ears, and the pressure relieved enough for him to draw a breath. The man’s eyes rolled back into his head and the air was squeezed out of Tori again while he was coughing when the weight of the thug collapsed on top of him.

“Tori-kun!” Tsukasa dropped the end of the splintered barstool in his hands to grab the back of the man’s shirt and heaved. Tori did his best to help push him off, and after a moment, they flipped the unconscious giant onto his back.

Neither of them said a word as they caught their breath. Tori sat up, coughing all the while. Bent over, Tsukasa pulled down his necktie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt with one hand, the other on his knee to keep his balance.

When Tori stopped coughing, and they could hear themselves think over their quieting panting, Tsukasa offered a hand to the shorter. “Thank you.”

Tori took it, and in a raw voice, replied, “Right back at you.”

“So, who is this?” Tsukasa leaned over the passed out man’s head.

“I should be asking for you! He wasn't attacking  _ me  _ at  first, ” Tori huffed, prodding the man's face with his foot and none too lightly either.

“Shall we see then…?”

They nodded at each other and pulled off the mask he wore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is irrelevant to enstars, but I love writing suspense.... please come to me with suspense-action


	12. (Chiaki & Eichi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty old, but I still like it, surprisingly!

“Gotcha!”

Chiaki’s hand closed over the amulet before he could even slow to a stop, and he clutched it to his heaving chest.

Eichi, similarly out of a breath, scrambled back when he realized it was much too late.  Panic with a touch of anger flashed through his face before returning to its typical composed and condescending look.

“Haha, you sure are fast Morisawa-kun,” the taller tried to keep the fatigue out of his voice, “So, now what?”

“What do you mean…” Chiaki knew he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t talk to Eichi because all that he would ever get from him is deception.

“Aren’t you going to put it on?” he crossed his arms, resting one shoulder against the wall, “You could save that king of what’s-his-name’s, y’know?”

“Sena’s…”

“Yeah, that’s right, the one he’s even looking for the jewel in the first place for.”

“...”  _ Move… Move, move, move… Get away from here, get away from him, stop listening. _

“Tsukinaga-kun can be saved… with the power of that in our hands right now. Wouldn’t Sena-kun be absolutely elated?”

Chiaki squeezed his eyes shut.   _ Don’t be fooled, don’t… _

He remembered that warning against Eichi, against the amulet, and how everything he’d said was true. He remembered the hurt look on Izumi’s face when it came to this amulet.  He remembered the pang he felt in his chest when he saw him like that, and finally, he started to step back.

“...And here I thought a selfless reason would have swayed you… Then, how about this? You can have your family back if you used it.”

Just like that, his feet were cemented to the ground again.

Eichi’s smile widened, “Looks like, no matter how righteous you are, humans are all the same, huh?”

“N-no, that’s not…”  _ Don’t answer him, what are you doing? Just go. Go, and don’t invite him to talk more. _

“You wouldn’t for Sena-kun, who has given you his heart, but for yourself and what you had in the past?”

“You’re wrong!” He couldn’t help it… raising his voice like that.

“Am I though?” Eichi tilted his head, “I’m not wrong about this power, at least. I’m sure Sena-kun’s kept you in the dark about the extent of its ability, but just put it on and you’ll see.  ‘Takamine,’ ‘Nagumo,’ little ‘Sengoku,’ and even ‘Kanata.’ All of them could be returned to you. Don’t you want to make up for your mistakes, you owe it to them, don’t you?”

Regret bubbled up in his chest, making it terribly hard to breathe. Just hearing their names made apologies press against the back of his lips.

“I… I…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> If you've got a request, I've got a request box open here: https://tinyurl.com/deco-req  
> You're still free to comment to leave one or on twitter (@decolark), whatever you like!


End file.
